


Assistance Required

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can use a helping hand... Especially when Tom offers his assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance Required

I stared at my drink, already half gone. There I was, on a Friday night, hanging around at the bar where my friend had left me to go dance with whomever she decided to go home with that night. She had drug me out telling me that it would be good for me. And then she dangled the carrot. “You know,” she mused, “That Hiddleston dude is hanging around the city supposedly. Who knows, if you come out with me tonight you might see him and jump his bones.”   
So here I am, not quite drunk, just slightly tipsy. But at this point I’m also slightly, okay very horny. My forehead lands on my hand in frustration as I remember that all that waits at home for me is a broken battery operated friend. Jeez, isn’t that just my luck? I give what’s left of my drink a dirty look before raising the glass in a mocking toast to myself. “Here’s to me and my hand,” I mutter before gulping down the strong liquid. As soon as I swallow I hear a low voice right in my ear murmur “Now whatever did that drink do to deserve such a look?”  
Every last bit of me freezes when I hear that voice. It can’t really be… I turn and look to see gorgeous and very familiar blue-green eyes staring down at me. My jaw drops and I can’t think of any words. Tom Hiddleston is standing right next to me. Before I can start stammering he leans a bit closer and asks “May I buy you another, darling? You look like you could use some company.” I nod slowly, still unsure as to how this is happening. He gestures to the bartender for two more and then turns back toward me with a grin. “So, my name is Tom, and yours is…?” I swallow once and manage to speak at last, “Lori, my name is Lori.” His grin lights up his face and he grabs my hand and kisses the top of my fingers gently. “Pleasure to meet you Lori. Now tell me, why are you here all by yourself and so blue?”  
I shake my head and laugh a bit, telling him “Well I’m not exactly alone, my friend is out there…” I trail off as I turn to point her out on the dance floor but realize she’s already gone with… well, with someone. “I guess she found her toy for the night,” I laugh, then wince at my choice of words. Why did I say “toy”? Now my mind is right back to my toy-less state, and oh do I need it tonight. I swallow a few more sips of my drink so that I don’t blurt out something stupid. Tom seems to be watching me with amusement in his eyes. But he carries the conversation off to less dangerous waters for now. He asks about how long I’ve been in the area, and then I ask about his latest projects. The conversation flows freely, as do a few more drinks.  
After a third round, he leans closer and asks teasingly “So what were you toasting when I found you earlier? You said something about your hand?” I can feel the blush heating my face and I start laughing nervously. “Oh, you really don’t wanna hear about that,” I try to dodge, but he won’t let me. And now I’m loose-lipped enough that when he gives me the puppy dog eyes I cave. “I was toasting the fact that I’m horny, and slightly drunk, and my vibrator is busted so I don’t even have that to go home to.” I blurt out, giggling at my candor. The faint blush that I see rising on his cheeks doesn’t hide the heat that starts burning in his eyes at my words. “Oh, darling, that’s not good,” he purrs, laying those long fingers over my hand. “Sounds like you could use a little assistance.” I tilt my head and flirt back “Oh, are you offering to help me find one?” That little chuckle of his bubbles out and he grins before leaning in close to my ear, close enough so that I can feel the puff of breath on my ear as he teases “Only if you allow me to help you use it as well.”   
The thud of my heart seems loud enough to hear even over the pounding music. His teasing smile is long gone, replaced by a heat and urgency I’ve only fantasized about. He’s seriously offering to do this. I try to think of what to say at this point that won’t reveal how ready I am to jump him. The only words I can manage are “The adult store is only a few blocks away.” The wicked grin that spreads on his face sends heat rushing through me. He grabs my hand and throws a wad of cash on the bar. “Then let us away,” he laughs, leading me out of the noisy dance hall.  
About an hour later we’re leaning on each other giggling like fools in the elevator heading up to his hotel room. There’s still enough liquor coursing through our systems to not make this awkward, just funny. As he curses and fumbles for his room key I make a big show of running my hand over the front of his jeans. “Can I help you with something there, Mr. Hiddleston?” I ask in my best Marilyn Monroe voice. The noise he makes is somewhere between a groan and chuckle. “Oh you’ll help me alright, after I help you,” he growls out, enhancing the desire already making itself known through my body. Finally he manages to get the key card in the slot and shoves the door open, yanking me inside and slamming our bodies against the closing door. His hand grazes over my hair, brushing a few strands from my face before those long fingers move to trace my jaw. Suddenly we’ve gone from goofy and half-drunk to tender and intimate. As his hand cups my face gently his lips hover over mine before they land softly.   
These lips I’ve dreamed and fantasized about, Tom Hiddleston’s lips, are actually kissing me. The softness surprises me. He tastes like mint and whiskey, and kissing him somehow feels like coming home. At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if the stereotypical fireworks started going off. When his lips part and I feel the tip of his tongue pressing, begging permission for entrance, I sigh and grant that permission freely. As the kiss deepens we groan together. One of his arms comes around me and pulls my body against his as he walks backwards toward the bed. As we get closer both of us start working to shed our clothes quickly. There’s no time or inclination to tease; the hunger is far too great. Once the last piece of fabric is torn away I lay back on the bed slowly, tugging on his arms to make him follow. He grabs the bag that I dropped in my eagerness and chuckles. “I’m very glad you remembered to get the batteries, love,” he deadpans. I snicker and add “Me too, that would have be tragic.” He glances up at me and purrs “I would have found many other ways to delight you, never fear.”   
That voice, his words, and the heat in his eyes slay me. I fall back against the pillows breathlessly while he pulls out the toy we selected. Holding it up in the light as if to examine it, he muses “I only hope this can prepare you darling. I’m not sure this is quite large enough to mimic what you’ll get tonight.” The wickedness of his grin makes me whimper, a fresh burst of arousal making itself known. I hear a faint click as he starts it on the lowest setting, his eyes never leaving mine as he moves it closer. The first slight contact causes my hips to buck upwards. I’m so worked up and sensitive at this point I know orgasms will not be a concern tonight, unless I’m worried about having too many.   
He nudges my legs further apart and starts sliding the vibrating toy against my slit, coating it easily with my arousal. I’m making so many inhuman noises that should embarrass me, but I’m beyond caring. His gaze on me only enhances every sensation. Finally that wicked grin grows as he slowly pushes it inside of me. My body arches upwards and I cry out, already so close. “That’s right darling, enjoy yourself,” he growls as he starts twisting and plunging the toy deeper. I moan and shudder, calling out unintelligibly with shock as I cum. Tom looks down on me with growing desire as he keeps going, keeping my stimulation at a high. I need a moment to gather myself, but can’t bring the words forth. But finally he pulls it away and lays it on the plastic bag. “I think it’s my turn now, what do you think Lori?” My eyes widen and I nod frantically. He grabs one of the condoms we purchased (that’s what he remembered instead of the batteries) and rolls it on himself quickly. I stare at him, finally comprehending exactly the size of what is about to enter me. He positions himself between my legs and leans down to kiss me as he thrusts inside. Our lips break away from each other with guttural cries as we join. He holds himself very still, which allows me to adjust thankfully. I look up at him and smirk. “Yeah, that toy has nothing on you,” I quip. He chuckles that adorable little laugh and thrusts once, a reward for my compliment. I gasp and then moan out “Keep going Tom, don’t stop please.”  
With another kiss he murmurs “Whatever my lady desires.” His movements are slow and deliberate at first, slowly stroking my walls and hitting right where I need him. I wrap my legs around him to pull him closer. I crave his body against mine. His arms encircle me and I hear him groaning when he buries his face in my neck. “Gorgeous woman, you’re going to be the death of me.” I wish I could answer in kind, but all words are cut off by the climax that’s building. He can feel me tightening, and he starts plunging harder and telling me “Cum for me again, let me feel you around me.” His words break my tenuous control and I scream out to him as I let go. His motions stay steady and he keeps going, seemingly unwilling to stop. I can’t keep myself from biting softly on his shoulder and moaning “Don’t stop Tom.” I feel him shiver and starting to throb deep inside me. I bite his neck a little harder and groan “Yes, one more, please I’m so…” and then blinding lights flash and my body arches up once more and I feel like the electricity shooting through me with this climax may make my body fly apart. He thrusts harder but loses his rhythm, shouting my name and cumming at long last.  
I can’t open my eyes for a moment. It’s all too much. When they finally open, I see Tom staring down at me tenderly. “I must say Lori,” he whispers, “You are amazing. I think I could fall in…”  
My eyes flutter open and I’m completely confused. What in the world? I look around and realize I’m in my room, where I was blissfully napping. I groan in frustration. It was a bloody dream! I roll onto my stomach and pound my pillows in irritation. Now I’m really horny, and yet, still no toy to take of me. Well, that’s changing right now. I grab my phone and purse, ready to head out the door when my phone buzzes with a text. “Hey come out with me tonight to get drinks,” it reads.” I’m about to tell her no, that I have pressing and urgent business to attend to when she sends another. “You know, that Hiddleston dude is hanging around the city supposedly. Who knows, if you come out with me tonight you might see him and jump his bones.”  
I stop in shock. I think about my dream, and all the possibilities. A smile curves my lips upwards and I type out “I’ll be ready in 15 minutes.”


End file.
